Innocence
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Et s'il avait ensuite dû courir pour acheter une anguille un peu plus loin pour la déposer discrètement dans le sceau de Naru, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir non plus.


**INNOCENCE**

 _Et s'il avait ensuite dû courir pour acheter une anguille un peu plus loin pour la déposer discrètement dans le sceau de Naru, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir non plus._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Anguille. Bon, apparemment je ne suis pas décidée à dépasser 500 mots cette nuit... Mais ce n'est que le début, je peux encore faire mieux o/ Bref, premier écrit sur Barakamon, moi qui ne pensais jamais toucher cet anime, me voilà comblée c:

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis sur le béton, laissant ses pieds se balancer dans le vide, Handa inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il s'imprégna de l'odeur du sel marin, de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, de la canne à pêche qu'on venait de lancer sur ses genoux.

… Une minute.

Sursautant, il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse au même moment où il entendit le rire si caractéristique de la petite fille qui le suivait partout depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Naru s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et, sans même lui demander son avis, déposa un sceau rempli de vers à côté de son genoux, le faisant grimacer de dégoût lorsqu'elle en prit un sans problème et essaya du mieux qu'elle put.

Soupirant, le calligraphe leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant bien qu'aujourd'hui non plus il n'aurait pas la paix pour enfin trouver l'inspiration qu'il cherchait, et décida d'imiter la petite fille pour ne pas passer sa journée à ne rien faire. Lançant sa ligne, il se décida enfin à poser la question qui le titillait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pêcher ? »

Oui. Étrangement, Handa s'était trouvé une petite passion pour la pêche depuis qu'il était coincé sur l'île. Il passait souvent du temps à pêcher, que ce soit avec Naru ou bien les trois adolescents qui le suivaient un peu partout.

« Hina-chan a dit qu'elle avait peur des anguilles, alors Naru va en ramener une pour qu'elle voit que c'est mignon. »

Le calligraphe se retourna et regarda curieusement la petite fille qui sautillait presque d'excitation à l'idée de montrer à son amie à quel point elle aimait les anguilles. Pour dire vrai, Naru aimait tout ce qui passait, vivant ou non, alors que Handa lui découvre une passion pour ces longs poissons ne l'étonnait qu'à peine. Cette petite avait le don de se décider à aimer une chose presque ridicule chaque jour.

 _Comme tous les enfants de son âge_ , eut-il envie de penser amèrement. Mais, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cette pensée lui réchauffa plutôt le cœur. Certes, il était loin d'avoir eu une enfance aussi douce et tranquille que celle de Naru et Hina, mais au fond il était heureux de voir ces deux filles s'épanouir dans un lieu aussi paisible que celui-ci, de les voir aussi heureuses et insouciantes. Elles étaient innocentes, et c'était bien cet aspect qui était magnifique.

Alors si Handa préféra passer toute une après-midi à cramer au soleil à côté de Naru pour essayer de pêcher une anguille alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était impossible en mer, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

(Et s'il avait ensuite dû courir pour acheter une anguille un peu plus loin pour la déposer discrètement dans le sceau de Naru, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir non plus.)

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
